Useless
by Shattered Apocalypse
Summary: "Kaname - I want a divorce." "Why?" he hissed. "...You can always replace me..." "No one can replace you!" The beautiful Persian tea cup she drank out of shattered at her words, "That's the point! SHE can! Anytime! This marriage is useless!" HIATUS.
1. Prologue: Useless

**Disclaimer:** Owned by Matsuri Hino.

Some of this will be a bit OOC, due to the fact that Yuuki is what, 15-20 years older than she used to be?

* * *

**Useless**

She was selfish

She knew she didn't have to go and make such a rash decision, and yet she did, for her own, selfish reasons. She knew how much it would hurt the both of them, and yet she went ahead, thinking that if she did, more good would come, rather than harm. How she was wrong.

She thought she could protect him

After all, hadn't he always been there for her, protecting her? Couldn't she have done the same? Just once, have that feeling... the feeling of protecting her soul mate, the one she was chosen to be with for eternity. She wanted to protect him, but she ended up making the numerous scars, scattered, in his heart. _She_ was the cause of them, no one else. _Her._ She hurt her lover.

How sickening. To think that she thought she was protecting him from the harm, when in fact she was the cause of it.

She felt guilty

It felt like some one had stabbed her with a Hunter's knife a thousand times, and she could never find the peace she longed for in death. It felt like she was betrayed by millions, when she was the betrayer of one. It felt like her heart was ripped apart in pieces, when in fact, her heart was whole. It felt like someone was sucking the life out of her, but no matter how much they sucked, her life never ended.

The agony of being a Pureblood

It meant that for eternity, she would be separated from him; never to be at his side. It meant that no matter how much she longed for death, it would never come. The peace, tranquility, would never open its arms to her, forgiving all that she has done. She was all alone.

She avoided him

Like he was the plague that killed billions. Five years had already passed, and she still avoided him. Like he was a monster. When in fact, she was afraid that she would run into arms, beg for forgiveness, and cry the tears that had been building up over the years if she even caught sight of him. She couldn't control it, the longing to see him, and it made her sick in the stomach.

_Oh, how everything was useless. Pointless to the core._

* * *

He was like a rebound

Well, not exactly, if one thinks about it. They're not even fully together; more like two individual beings, living under the same roof, and _trying _to act like one. She doesn't dare use him like a woman would with a rebound, and she is always kind. Yet there is something missing – something empty. Is it her heart?

She acts like the perfect wife

Heck, they weren't even married. Or engaged for that matter, but she still acted that way. Always happily greeting him, cuddling with him, snuggling close to him. She always had the maids set the food down on the table at the exact time he was hungry, she was always acting... _perfect._ It almost sickened him – almost. He knew she was only trying to fill that empty void that has been suffocating her for the past five years. And he knew it wasn't working.

He treated her like an angel

What else was he supposed to do? He had already gotten over the fact that she was a Pureblood, as well as the fact that she would never truly be his. Was he supposed to sulk around and hurt her? He wouldn't dare even dream of it. Sure, she would never be his, but that didn't mean he could or should abuse her... Kuran would obliterate him.

She loved him like a brother

That was not the problem though. He didn't care, as long as she was with him, _near_ him, he could bear with it. The thing that has been bothering him, for quite a while, was that she treated him more like a brother than her real one. Did all Purebloods do this type of thing? Or was it just in the Kuran bloodline? Either way, she treated her brother like a lover, and him like a brother. And in return, he treated her like his sister as well.

He understood the pain

He had lost his brother, she had lost her lover. Even if the way they lost them was different, the pain was still the same. Enough to want to rip your heart out. His brother is dead, her lover and her are separated. But in the end, the outcome is the same, both could not and would not be able to see that which they held dear. Forever lost indeed.

_It was all pointless. Useless, forever._

* * *

He knew her reasons

For the divorce, that is. He didn't know all of them, but he could guess a few. Because she had spent ten years as a human, she only knew how to tell human lies, which were useless against a vampire, no matter what rank. He used that fact, and the fact that he had known her all his life, to make his guesses. His dear girl... he could hardy read her anymore. Was it because she finally became a vampire? A Pureblood?

He sent gifts

He sent gifts on all the right occasions throughout the past five years. Her birthday, Christmas, The eve of Christmas, New Years, New Years Eve, Easter, Valentine's Day, Saint Patrick's Day, all of them, he sent her little gifts, like he used to, before the separation. And he knew she kept the gifts. She always did. She wears them as well. And treats them with care, because that's just like Yuuki, to take care of the objects given to her by others. Even if that other is your ex.

She attended the balls he held 

She did, and she always looked glamorous, captivating, attractive... It was hard to hold back his feelings of love for her, but well, he had to. He knew she wouldn't appreciate it. He couldn't hold her, even if he wanted to, she avoided him even at his own parties. Always the one to leave first, and always the one to appear close to the last.

He wasn't even angry with her

Of course he was shocked, and had a his heart shattered, but how could he be mad at his dear girl? There was nothing more to say. If she wished to leave, he would set her free, but that wouldn't stop him from dreaming of her in his arms again.

He was envious

Of Kiryuu, of course. He had heard that the ex-human lived with her. He can see, touch, speak with her _everyday_, while _he_ was ignored, avoided, and never spoken to. What he would do to have his dear girl in his arms yet again. To touch that beautiful pale skin, to look into those large, dark, chestnut orbs, to hear her perfect, bittersweet voice, to run his fingers through her dark chocolate locks... What he would do...

_Everything was pointless._ _He was useless without her._

* * *

So umm...yeah, thank you for bothering to read. Never wrote such a serious beginning before, but I hope you'll like it. Oh, and like I mentioned at the top...only this chapter will start out like this. The rest are normal. Expect a lot of dialogue. Oh, and a lot of depressing people.


	2. 01: Visit

Hur hur hur. Thank you for your reviews, adding this to your story alert, and, you know the rest. =)

* * *

**Visit**

_Such a pity,_ she thought as she walked towards the mansion in mid December at night. She was well protected against the cold, even if she didn't need to be. It couldn't kill her anyway. Her black, knee length high heeled boots clicked as she walked up the stone steps to the door. The maids noticed the scent and quickly opened it before she had the chance to play with the lock. A lock and a key... two things made for each other...

"Yuuki-sama," the three maids greeted and bowed, perfectly lined up. "Souen Ruka-sama is here to discuss some matters with you. She did not specify, only said it was urgent," the oldest maid with dark short hair and honey eyes told her master.

"Oh? So she did not say? How long has she been here?" she asked while one of the maids took off her black trench coat and the other took off her wet boots and gave her a pair of dry, blood red and black Gucci high heels. It was a great thing that she was wearing skin colored tights today, instead of socks.

"Yes, Yuuki-sama. She said nothing, other than the fact that she needs some of your time. She has been waiting here for seven minutes."

"Is Zero here right now?" she inquired.

"No, Kiryuu-sama is still at the Hunters Association. He said he will probably be home later than usual."

"Well then, lead me to her."

"Yes, Yuuki-sama." The maid bowed once again and told a short blonde one to lead Yuuki to Ruka.

* * *

She was sitting on a pale beige couch that cost Yuuki at least ten thousand dollars, sipping green tea from a blue and yellow flowery tea cup that was imported from India, and making herself at home. Her pale hair was put in an high pony-tail, and her face was serene. Which most likely meant she wasn't here for fun and games. When she noticed the Kuran, she placed her tea cup on the glass coffee table, stood up, and bowed politely to the Pureblood. Then she motioned for Yuuki to sit with her.

Yuuki sat on the couch across from Ruka. The maid, knowing her dear Mistress for a long time now, poured her tea in a tea cup identical to Ruka's.

"Glad to see you're making yourself at home. So, what brings you here, Ruka?" she questioned before taking a drink from her tea cup.

"You know very well why I'm here, Your Highness." Yuuki flinched at the last part, while Ruka asked a maid to pour her some more tea.

"Oh? I do not think so. You're giving me too much credit. How is Akatsuki?" Her face was the unemotional mask that many Purebloods were known to have as she tried to change the subject.

"Very well. He and Hanabusa just got into a fight the other day about how Aidou hasn't grow up at all in the past decade and a half. It was quite amusing." She chuckled at the memory. "Back to the topic now, Your Majesty,-" the Pureblood Princess flinched again at this "-you _know _what I'm talking about."

Yuuki placed the tea cup on the table and changed her position of sitting. Her quiet yet very powerful voice was then heard. "I will _not_, if you are speaking of _that_."

"And why not? You wear the accessories and dresses and clothes he sends you. You keep all the other things. Heck! These tea cups we're drinking out of are also a present of his!" Ruka started loosing it.

Yuuki thought of how truthful her friends words were and then spoke her own."Ruka, I attend the balls. I see plenty of him there."

"Yet you _avoid_ and _ignore _him! At his own balls and parties!" she was trying to regain herself.

"And _you know why_," The Pureblood Princess hissed at one of her closest friends.

Ruka was a bit uneasy with this action, but decided to speak her mind anyways. "But- But you are the _Queen_. Even if you _are _doing you job as the Queen for the vampire race, you do not stand beside him! You are not doing your job as _his_ Queen!"

"We are divorced!" she stood up and barked, finally loosing her composure. Some of the windows cracked at her actions. When she finally calmed down, she fixed them with one of the rare abilities Purebloods had and sat back down.

"Not _officially. _The papers have yet to be signed by Kaname-sama."

"But _still_," she quietly insisted, "it has been five years."

"And you know very well that those types of facts do not matter in the vampire race," Ruka stated, ignoring her comment. "You stand above all. You are his Queen by vampire law. He is the King. The almighty that we bow down before. It is only natural that the Queen and King stand beside each other, even _if_ they are not bonded anymore. You know he cannot replace you that easily. And you cannot choose to stand or not stand. You _need_ to stand beside him, whether you like it or not," she stopped for a while, looking for some sort of reaction in the Pureblood across from her. She got one.

Yuuki's eyes betrayed the deep sadness and guilt that had built up over the years. The sadness even she could not hide. With that, Ruka decided to continue. "So _please_, I beg of you, Yuuki-sama, as a friend and nothing else, _please visit him_. You cannot avoid him forever."

Right after those words slipped out, the Kuran Princess decided how fascinating the pale gray sweater she wore was, and then started playing with the sleeves, which widened as they got closer to her hand. When she got bored with her sleeves, she focused on the pattern, which was absolutely stunning. It probably took days to make, after all, it was hand-made by one of the more creative vampires out there. And vampires were essentially known to be _very_ creative. Her Highness was truly fascinated by the pattern, unlike with her sleeves. It was delicate yet sophisticated, and she knew she could wear it to one of the higher ranked parties without having to worry whether it was appropriate or not. This type of sweater was probably appropriate anywhere. Then her mind wandered to _him_, and she admitted to herself that what her dear friend said was right. She couldn't avoid him forever.

* * *

Yuuki Kuran, once known as Yuuki Cross, most likely made the worst mistake ever when she finally looked at an impatient Ruka and mumbled, "Fine."

You don't want to know how happy Souen Ruka looked after hearing that one word. Her actions definitely spoke louder than her words as a smile broke on her face and she jumped out in joy, hugging and kissing Yuuki all over the place. Being friends with her Majesty for quite a while now changed her view of the world, and how she displayed her emotions. Or maybe it was Kain's fault.

"What do we have here? And why is Souen clinging to you like an idiot?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"It's nice to see you as well, Kiryuu," Ruka greeted, still clinging, but not as tightly, as before.

"You do realize that Yuuki can't breathe, do you not?" And with that Lady Ruka quickly let go and bowed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki-sama," she apologized, secretly wanting to kill the ex-human for seeing her in such a position.

Yuuki coughed, "Don't worry about it. And how many times have I told you to call me just Yuuki?"

"Not enough, if she still calls you Yuuki-sama."

"Nice one, jackass." Then she faced Yuuki, "Yuuki, _tomorrow_**.** And don't try to run away, it didn't work out quite well last time."

The Kuran Princess, knowing this meant that Ruka would come over tomorrow and put her through hell (again) by choosing thousands of outfits for her for the meeting with _him_, smiled weakly and hoped the woman wouldn't kill her with a dress.

Soon after Ruka left the room, Yuuki walked towards Zero and kissed him on both cheeks – her way of greeting someone close. Earlier, with Ruka, she hadn't done such a thing because of the seriousness in her tone; it meant business.

"What did she want? And why did she leave with such an ecstatic aura?" he questioned with interest, something he rarely did.

"Oh, not much, just business, and once I agreed, poof! Extremely happy," she answered as accurately as she could without giving out too much information that might make him worry.

"Indeed...Well, I won't question anymore if you're not comfortable with giving me the full reason." He noticed that she wasn't giving him what fully happened.

_So he saw right through it. And here I thought I made it quite obvious that there was nothing else. Need to polish my acting skills._

"Okay... So how was it with the Hunters? Are you hungry?"

"Boring and no." After all, what did she expect? Kiryuu Zero was a man of few words.

"Hmm," she yawned, showing her perfect pearl white fangs. "Then I'm going to sleep."

"What the hell? It's only 12:00 am, it's stupid for a _vampire_ to sleep at this hour."

"Yes, well, Ruka exhausted me and I need all the energy possible for tomorrow. I bet she's going to show up at _6:00 am_. And did I mention I will die by the threads of a dress?" she threw the 'joke' at him and went up stairs to take a shower before he could come up with something else to say.

How right the Kuran Princess was, when Ruka showed up the next day.

* * *

Thank you again for your reviews and all. Here's chapter two. Yay =)


End file.
